1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile apparatus for earth moving and other operations, such as lifting and displacing loads, which apparatus comprises a frame displaceable on wheels, an articulated operating arm supported by the frame for carrying an implement, for instance a container, a digger bucket or wrecking hammer, one or more motors for driving the wheels and moving the operating arm, which consists of at least three articulations which are connected to each other for mutual pivoting on a lying axis, wherein a control member such as a hydraulic cylinder or a gear rack is arranged between each pair of articulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two types of machine are known in practice, one of which is provided with a digging arm which usually consists of a number of articulations and on the outer end of which is arranged a digger bucket. Earth moving can hereby be carried out, wherein the articulations of the digging arm enable the digger bucket to be carried from a digging position into a lifting position respectively an offloading position.
In another embodiment, mobile apparatuses are provided with a single lifting arm, on the outer end of which can for instance be arranged inserting forks for pallets and the like. Loads can hereby be lifted, stacked and transported between a pick-up and set-down location.
The frame is usually embodied for this purpose with four controllable and driven wheels thereby giving the apparatus a great manoeuvrability.
An apparatus is for instance known from EP 0299104.